Numerous types of packaging are known. For instance, DE 102 17 655 A1 discloses packaging in which the valve comprises a membrane with a sleeve-like projection which surrounds a pin of a base body extending over the opening of the external container, the filling material passing between the sleeve and the pin to the exit opening of a cap. When this packaging is used for liquid filling material, it may happen that the sleeve-like section of the membrane adheres in places to the pin of the base body upon discharge of filling material, which has the consequence that upon squeezing of the external container the liquid jet will not exit in the longitudinal direction of the external container, but in an oblique direction, so that said packaging is only suited to a limited degree for discharging liquid filling material.